indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hooverphonic
Hooverphonic is een Belgische popgroep die voornamelijk ambient-pop maakt en reeds vanaf haar ontstaan internationale erkenning geniet. Aanvankelijke was de naam Hoover, maar na een auteursrechtenkwestie werd deze naam gewijzigd. De groep behoort tot de weinige muzikale acts die in beide landsdelen van België erg bekend is, en bestaat tegenwoordig uit bassist en programmeur Alex Callier en gitarist Raymond Geerts. Geike Arnaert was reeds de vierde zangeres van Hooverphonic, en bleef dat voor tien jaar. Op 10 oktober 2008 verliet ze echter de band om een eigen muzikale koers te varen. Ze werd opgevolgd door Noémie Wolfs. Geschiedenis Vanaf hun oprichting in 1995 ging hun carrière de hoogte in. Al één jaar na het uitbrengen van het eerste album, A New Stereophonic Sound Spectacular in 1996, werd een van hun nummers (2 Wicky) de soundtrack in de film Stealing Beauty van Bernardo Bertolucci. Internationale doorbraak Daarna begon in 2000 de internationale doorbraak voor de band met het album The Magnificent Tree dat een groot succes werd in Europa (nummer 1 in Israël) en de VS. Hooverphonic kwam ook meer in de kijker dankzij hun optreden tijdens de openingsceremonie van het Europees Kampioenschap Voetbal dat jaar. Een miljard mensen keek naar hun optreden. Ze gingen anderhalf jaar toeren o.a. door Amerika en gaven verschillende concerten. Hits uit dit album waren onder meer "Mad About You" en "Vinegar & Salt". Vervolgens kwam er het conceptalbum Jackie Cane (2002). Er gingen meer dan 100.000 stuks over de toonbank. In 2003 tourde de groep langs culturele centra in negen Europese landen onder het concept "Sit down and listen". In 2005 werd hun dubbelalbum (tweemaal dezelfde nummers, maar in een verschillende versie) "(No) More Sweet Music" uitgebracht. De plaat haalde zelfs nog voor haar verschijning goud in België, vervolgens ging het vlotjes naar platina. De nummers "Wake Up", "You Hurt Me" en "Dirty Lenses" werden uitgebracht als singles en werden hits in België. Platenfirma De single "Wake up" werd erg gewaardeerd door buitenlandse radio's. Toch verliep de Europese release niet zoals gehoopt. Van zijn toenmalige platenfirma Sony/BMG moest Hooverphonic voor nog twee platen bijtekenen eer men het album "No more sweet music" Europees wilde uitbrengen. Op die 'chantage' (aldus manager Filip Vanes) wilde de groep niet ingaan. Vervolgens werd de release over heel Europa geboycot door Sony/BMG. Hooverphonic verbrak de samenwerking met Sony/BMG en verschillende andere maatschappijen onderhandelden met de band over een contract. Uiteindelijk ging hij in zee met PIAS, dat de distributie op zich neemt; de band zelf heeft alle creatieve autonomie. In april 2006 bracht de band nog een "best of"-album uit naar aanleiding van hun tienjarig bestaan: "Singles 96-06". De groep verkocht ondertussen meer dan 1 miljoen cd's. In deze periode speelde de band ook in clubs van 1000 à 2000 plaatsen over heel Europa. De ticketverkoop liep steeds vlot, zeker in Oost-Europa. Hooverphonic werd ook regelmatig gevraagd voor internationale festivals. Nieuwe richting Vervolgens besliste de groep een nieuwe richting uit te gaan. Psychedelische pop-rockmuziek vind je op hun laatste cd "The President of the LSD Golf Club" 2007, een tiendelig album met nummers als Expedition Impossible, Gentle Storm, Stranger en Bohemian Laughter. Hoewel dit album sinds het ontstaan van de band het minst commercieel is, kon het rekenen op erg positieve kritieken in de pers en bij de fans. "Gentle Storm" werd gekozen als eerste Europese single en het werd in maart 2008 uitgebracht over heel Europa (op het VK na). Na een uitgebreide promotie door Nederland en België (met onder meer een ruime tournee) zal de groep zich focussen op de internationale release. Op 10 oktober 2008 maakte het management van Hooverphonic bekend dat Geike Arnaert muzikaal een andere richting wenst uit te gaan en de groep verlaat. Desondanks verscheen de single "Mijn Leven", die dag live opgenomen met terminaal kankerpatiënt Andy Sierens voor het VTM-programma "Hart voor elkaar", in februari 2009 met als vermelding "Andy Sierens A.K.A. Vijvenveertig & Hooverphonic" als uitvoerenden. Het haalde de Nummer Eén-positie in de Ultratop 50 twee weken nadat "Home" van Tom Helsen & Geike Arnaert die koppositie verlieten. Op 29 oktober 2010 werd hun nieuwe single aangekondigd, 'The Night Before'. De nieuwe zangeres, Noémie Wolfs, werd op 4 november bekendgemaakt in het televisieprogramma De Laatste Show.Noémie Wolfs is nieuwe Hooverphonic-zangeres Trivia * Er is een link met Kylie Minogue en Britney Spears. De meeste nummers schrijft Callier zelf, maar "Jackie Cane" en "The last thing I need is you" schreef Callier samen met Cathy Dennis. Deze laatste is ook de componist van "Toxic" van Britney Spears en "Can't get you out of me head" van Kylie Minogue. * De manager van Hooverphonic, Filip Vanes, is de echtgenoot van Axelle Red. * "The magnificent tree" was een van de duurste Belgische muziekproducties ooit. Het behoort tevens tot de top van de beste verkoopcijfers van de Belgische muziekgeschiedenis. * De kleren van Geike worden ontworpen door de echtgenote van Alex Callier, Amke Rijkenbarg. Vroeger werkte Geike ook met Jurgi Persoons. Hij ontwierp de bekende rode jurk die je ook op de Jackie Cane-cover ziet. * De groep speelde voor 60.000 toeschouwers op Rock Werchter. * Op het einde van het nummer "Renaissance Affair" van de plaat "Blue Wonder Power Milk" kan men Geike horen snuiven. Callier had haar al 12 takes laten doen van het nummer die hij tot zijn woede allen niet goed genoeg vond. Geike begon ervan te huilen en het gesnuif op het einde van het lied is gewoon een snik. * Bij het nummer Magenta op de cd "Blue Wonder Power Milk" wordt er ook Nederlands gezongen. Alex of Raymond of Frank - als je echt héél goed luistert - zegt dan: "Naar rechts", "naar onder", "nu ben je gecamoufleerd" en dan een paar keer "nu kleurt de wereld magenta" nadat een Japanner het in het Engels en in het Japans zei. Voorkomen in de media Films *2wicky - "Stealing Beauty", "Finalemente Soli", "I Know What You Did Last Summer", "My Best Friend", "Permanent Midnight" *Sarangi - "Charlie's Angels", "The Dance" *Eden - "I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *This Strange Effect - "Shades" *Renaissance Affair - "Shades" *Shades (theme song) - "Shades" *Mad About You - "Driven", "South Kensington" Tv *Sarangi - Baywatch (Amerikaanse televisieserie). Pamela Anderson speelt een scène op Hooverphonic-muziek. *Inhaler - "The Real Blonde", "CSI" (Amerikaanse televisieserie) *Eden - Zone Stad (Belgische politie-serie) *This Strange Effect - "La Femme Nikita" (Amerikaanse televisieserie) *Mad About You - "Las Vegas" (Amerikaanse televisieserie), "Cold Case" (Amerikaanse detectiveserie) *Waves - "Sex And The City" (Amerikaanse televisieserie) *The World is Mine - "Mile High" (themalied, Britse televisieserie) *Het nummer Battersea van het album Blue Wonder Power Milk werd gebruikt in de eerste aflevering van de populaire televisieserie Third Watch (1999) en in de laatste aflevering Goodbye to Camelot in 2005. Commercials *Wardrope - commercial voor J.P. Morgan (VS) *Battersea - commercial voor Jaguar (VS) *Eden - commercial voor Repsol (Spanje), commercial voor Alpro (België) *Renaissance Affair - commercial voor Volkswagen Vapor Beetle *Mad About You - commercials voor Smart Car, Autoroutes (Frankrijk), Volvo, Eurotel Image (Tsjechië) *Jackie Cane - commercial voor Toyota (Spanje) *Out Of Sight - commercial voor Belgisch toerisme *Visions - Lied voor Europees Voetbalkampioenschap 2000, commercial voor Procter & Gamble Covers *Eden - gecoverd door Sarah Brightman *Dictionary - Eminem BIOrhythm, MTV * Een Hooverphonic-sample werd door Eminem gebruikt. Externe links * De officiële website van Hooverphonic * De officiële MySpace van Hooverphonic Categorie:Belgische band Categorie:Triphop Categorie:Belgische popgroep